


Every where I look, there you are.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awesome Leia Organa, Badass Cara Dune, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bisexual Din Djarin, F/M, Family, Fate, Finn is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, Luke adopted Finn, M/M, Not really very angsty, POV Din Djarin, POV Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Han Solo, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Romance, Soft Din Djarin, Soulmates, Sunshine Luke Skywalker, Teacher Luke Skywalker, Twink Luke Skywalker, but Din is upset that Grogu is going to school, mechanic Din, so im going to tag it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Din meets Luke Skywalker when he drops his son Grogu off at his first day at kindergarten, Luke is his sons teacher.After they meet he starts seeing him every where he goose.Of course it seems like fate is trying to tell them something, but Din has never really beleived in fate or soulmates.It dose not help his case that he starting to get feelings for him.Luke Skywalker on the other hand dose believe in fate and soulmates, he always has.He has been seeing one of the cutest parents of his students he has ever met,But unlike Din he dose not start putting the pieces togther until his sister Leia points out what may be happing.Din and Luke will have to navigate there feelings for each other, the fact that they are soul mates, raising kids while being a single parent, and much, much more.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Finn, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this story. Just a few quick notes,
> 
> In this universe soul mates do not not show up in a physical way until people relize that they are soulmates. Fate just tries to get people to relize that they are. 
> 
> And in this story Rey, Ben and Finn are all the same age.

Din drove down the road, he was going a lot more slowly than he normally did. This was Grogu’s first day of kindergarten and Din was not excited about it. 

Of course he was very happy that his adoptive son was growing up but he was still sad about this. 

Cara said that he was suffering from empty nest syndrome. Which did not make any sense to him because Grogu was not leaving his house he was just going to school.

He figured that he would take up more shifts at the mechanics shop to keep his mind off his son. He hoped that Boba would let him,

Grogu was pretty excited about school, so Din was glad about this.

Din slowly pulled into the parking lot, he glanced over at his son “Are you ready?” .

Grogu nodded with a large smile on his face, his huge brown eyes glowing with excitement.’

Din let out a sigh and he unlocked the doors, he opened Grogu’s door first then his own. They both got out of his truck.

He followed behind his son who was running through the doors of the school. Din almost lost him in the crowd. 

When he finally caught up with him he told him that he needed to stay with him because he did not want to actually lose him in this crowded environment.

They got to Grogu’s classroom.

Then they went up to go talk to Grogu’s new teacher. 

They of course had to wait in a line, this was the first day of school for a lot of people’s kid and a lot of them wanted to meet their kids teachers.

From what he could see of Grogu’s teacher he had blonde hair and blue eyes. When they got closer he was able to see him a lot better.

He was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. Din introduced himself and Grogu. After that so did the teacher. He said that his name was Luke Skywalker and that he was excited to teach his kid.

Of course Din knew that this was probably a prepared speech and yet it still put him at ease about letting his kid stay with this man for the majority of the day.

Then he told them to find Grogu’s desk.

They both went over to look. The desk was actually pretty close, after they got there Din told his son good bye and that he would see him once school was done for the day.

Grogu then hugged him and said “Bye bye.”

Din walked away and tried to hurry out of the school before he started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get Luke's POV. And what Din dose after dropping off Grogu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

Luke was packing up his classroom. It was 5:30 during the first day of the school year.

He thought that it went really well.

He had been teaching for around five years. And every single year he got really nervous before it had started. Han would always ask him “What is the worst that could happen?” which did not help at all because then he would think about every bad thing that would happen.

Luke had been up for around twelve hours at that point. He always had to get up really early in the mourning.

Finn understandably did not like waking up that early, he always complained that “Ben and Rey do not have to get up this early on school days.” Luke was not that upset about waking up this early though, he had always been a morning person.

He flicked the light switch off and walked out of the door..

When he was in the front office he said good bye to Obi-Wan. Luke had known Obi-Wan since as long as he could remember.

Even though he had been adopted by his aunt and uncle Obi Wan had been a friend of his father and he had always looked after Luke when his aunt and Uncle were not able too.

And after his Uncle and Aunt had died in a fire when he was sixteen, Obi Wan had taken care of him until he was eighteen.

He got into his car and went to his house and he knew that Finn would already be there. The Middle School got out at 3:00.

* * *

Din sat near the end of the car line. He had been in there for what felt like hours, but in reality was most likely thirty minutes.

He nervously bumped his thumb against the steering wheel. It was a habit he had for years.

Eventually he got to the front of the line, Grogu got in his car.

“So, how was your day?” Din asked him.

Grogu then went on excitedly explaining every small and large thing that happened that day, Din was glad that he had a good day. Like every parent he was worried about his kid at school so he was glad that he did have a good day.

When they got home he let Grogu get a snack and then he went up stairs to go take a nap.

After he was upstairs, Din started cleaning up the kitchen. Then he heard the phone, he checked the caller ID and saw that it was Cara.

He answered the phone and Cara asked “Soo, how was his first day at school?”

Din explained every thing that Grugu had told him about his first day of school. In a less long and drawn out way of course.

Cara said “I am glad that it went well.”

After that they talked about their own days. Then Cara had to leave, so she hanged up.

* * *

Luke unlocked the door to his house, then he open the door. 

When he walked in Finn looked up from the book he was reading. 

“How was your day at school?” Luke asked his son.

“It was pretty good, I am in four classes with Rey and two with Ben. Which covers all of my classes.” Finn replied.

“How was you day?” 

“I had a good day too.”

Then he explained what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think it means a lot and keeps me motivated.


End file.
